Ivy
Ivy is a seedrian girl from Seedra, a valley filled with wild plants and animals, where only female seedrians live. Ivy never really got along with the go green pretty dress group of girls she lived with and instead was a more wild child type of girl. Her tough attitude and warrior like passion made her the assigned guardian of the valley. Seedra was unfortunately taken over by Gore Boul who overtook the valley by overpowering Ivy. Running away, Ivy found the misfits and brought them to the valley where they battled Gore and his men. In the end, the misfits won and Ivy was so grateful she wanted to be as strong as them, so when they invited her to join them and see the world, she gladly joined the team. Ivy will occasionally revisit Seedra, somewhat missing the valley she grew to hate after not seeing it for so long. Personality Ivy matches the ideal rock star girl motive to a T. She is seen as wild and isn't afraid to say her mind and act out above the rest. She is loud and boisterous and will always say what is on her mind, not matter how inappropriate the situation or time. Speaking of bad timing, Ivy is somewhat disgusting, not afraid to belch, fart, or even scratch her lower region in public. However, she isn't one to stray away from peace and quiet and be lazy and sit on her arse all day and do nothing. She is quite cocky in her ability and will always think highly of herself. She is quite playful, even in battle and will use her sexual appeal to throw off her opponent. Speaking of sex appeal, she likes to use her sex to get what she wants from anyone, even her teammates, she even constantly flirts with fellow misfit Blitz, who she has a crush on. Despite her tough exterior, she is quite sensitive and easily embarrassed. Strengths and Weaknesses Ivy is quite agile being able to bend and stretch impressively, getting through tight spaces or evade oncoming attacks. Being a seedrian, she has a naturally interaction with plants, flower specifically and can make any flower spawn from any part of her body. She likes vines to spawn from the bottom of her feet to excel her height for travel or from her hands use as a grappling hook. She can make venus fly traps spawn from her back and act as defensive tentacles. Ivy can make Rafflesia arnoldii spawn on her palm and shoot powder to make her foe sleepy. She can even spawn others plants to shoot venom or poison. Ivy, if need be, can even make the dew of her very lips poisonous to the mortal mobian. She also will use her big breasts or exposed skin or curves to throw off her foe, she isn't one to stray from fighting a foe in a skimpy swimsuit. Ivy carries with her a large cannon her back, this cannon can fire a rare concoction of herbs and plant life, making a highly powerful contact explosive. The explosion from this cannon is capable of leveling a building or strong oak tree. However, this concoction is very rare to come by and requires very specific plants to use, so Ivy very sparingly uses her cannon. On the other end of the cannon is a 50 lb iron ball, which is capable of breaking ribs or bones. Ivy can use very little Chaos Energy and can only use it to see exactly, 6 seconds into the future, however she doesn't know how to use it and so this ability occurs at random. Category:Seedrian Category:Female Category:Chaotic Good Category:Chaos User Category:Misfits